2001
'''2001 '''is the first official year of the 21st century. In this year, Lyrick Studios and its video distributor were acquired by HiT Entertainment, and the latter company took over mass market video distribution. Word Entertainment/Chordant * Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper (January 23, 2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 13, 2001) (Ep. 15) * 13 Classic VeggieTales Episodes (March 13, 2001) (Ep. 15) * A Giant Bunny, A Giant Pickle, A Giant Fib and A Giant Wall (April 3, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (July 17, 2001) (Ep. 2) * A Scared Asparagus, A Family of Grapes and A Popcorn Ball Meteor (July 24, 2001) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (August 21, 2001) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 13, 2001) (Ep. 16) * The Ultimate Veggietales Episode Countdown (September 13, 2001) * 10 Favorite VeggieTales Episodes (September 13, 2001) * A Very Blue Berry, A Rumor Weed, A Selfish King, A Coraguosly Queen and A Kindly Viking (October 16, 2001) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 16, 2001) * Jonah: An Overboard Adventure (October 17, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (November 2, 2001) (Ep. 5) * The Making of Jonah (November 20, 2001) Lyrick Studios * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (January 9, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your Turn (January 9, 2001) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (February 5, 2001) * King George and the Ducky (March 27, 2001) * Silly Songs from the Crisper (March 27, 2001) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 27, 2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 27, 2001) * 13 Classic VeggieTales Episodes (March 27, 2001) * A Giant Bunny, A Giant Pickle, A Giant Fib and A Giant Wall (April 3, 2001) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (April 10, 2001) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (July 24, 2001) * Are You My Neighbor? (July 24, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (July 24, 2001) * A Scared Asparagus, A Family of Grapes and A Popcorn Ball Meteor (July 24, 2001) HiT Entertainment * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 18, 2001) * The Ultimate Veggietales Episode Countdown (September 18, 2001) * 10 Favorite VeggieTales Episodes (September 18, 2001) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (September 18, 2001) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (September 18, 2001) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (October 30, 2001) * A Very Blue Berry, A Rumor Weed, A Selfish King, A Coraguosly Queen and A Kindly Viking (October 30, 2001) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 30, 2001) * Are You My Neighbor? (November 20, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (November 20, 2001) * The Making of Jonah (November 20, 2001) * Classics from the Crisper! (November 20, 2001) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) Other * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (March 24, 2001) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Teaser (March 24, 2001) * Vote for Your Favorite Silly Songs (March 24, 2001) * Are You My Neighbor? Teaser (July 24, 2001) * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club (September 15, 2001) Category:Years Category:2001